Join the Clan
Do you want to join Forestclan? Here is how you do it: Example: Earthstar Rank: Leader Description: Dark brown tabby she-cat with green-blue eyes and white paws Personality: serious, cares about her her clan more than anything, but she likes to stay out of the other clans business, trying to keep out of fights. Family: Sister: Willowshade Niece: Wolfkit History: Born in ForestClan Extras: N/A Then leave your signature and an admin will approve or disapprove and we will make your cat's page. Join Forestclan Name: Fireflicker Rank: Warrior Description: ginger tom with faint darker ginger stripes Personality: snappish and aggresive, protective of his sister, popular warrior, fierce in battle, sometimes warm and hospitable Family: Sister: Berrypetal History: Born into ForestClan Extras: N/A Name: Berrypetal Rank: Warrior Description: blue-silver tabby she-cat with big green eyes Personality: she is warm, kind, and loves to hunt and have fun Family: Brother: Fireflicker History: Born into ForestClan Extras: Fireflicker is very protective of her Name: Falconscar Rank: Medicine Cat Description: dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and big scars across her flank Personality: sweet and kind, but wishes she could have been a warrior, likes being a medicine cat though Family: N/A History: Born as a loner Extras: abandoned as a kit in the wild, falcon attacked her and mangled her legs, can't be a warrior because of it, found by a ForestClan patrol 22:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Bravepaw Rank: Apprentice Description: pale brown and white tabby tom with leaf-green eyes. Personality: he's calm, fearless, kind-hearted, intelligent, and will always protect the helpless Family: Unknown History: Born into ForestClan Extras: N/A [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 01:49, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ACCEPTED :P Floatie Mcboatie *sparkle* ---- ∞∞∞ Frostsky (Mainly known as Blizzard) Rank: rogue Description: mottled silver-and-grey she-cat with white streaks, and golden eyes. Personality: wry but easygoing, overly protective of her only son, Shadowsky, authorative. Family: Her son, Shadowkit, and she doesn't like saying anything about the rest of her family. History: She took Shadowkit to ForestClan while running away from something, but as soon as she entered ForestClan territory the thing disappeared. They've been staying nearby ever since, and took Shadowkit to ForestClan to take care of him. Extras: It's been noticed that whenever she comes near or is near, the temperature considerably lowers. Shadowkit (Well, I would make him Shadowpaw, since he's six moons old, but I don't know who could be his mentor, so if there's someone willing to have shadowkit as their apprentice, then can someone change it?) kit, currently black tom with silver patches and golden eyes. quiet but strong, and dependable. It's kinda hard to become friends with him because he has a cold exterior, but he would defend a friend from anything he can. Mother: Frostsky He came with Frostsky, and joined ForestClan at his mother's request. He was originally nocturnal, but life in the Clan has slowly gotten him to sleep by night and do stuff by day. The lost art of potato-giving ∞∞∞ Accepted! 04:27, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fuzzywing Name: Mintpaw Rank: Medicien cat Apprentice Description: Pure white she-cat with green eyes Personality: Gentle but fiercley protective of her tail Family: Long-lost (And still lost) sister History: Will tell no-one Extras:None Accepted! 05:19, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Ottertail, Goldendestiny Name: Ottertail Rank: Queen Description: she is a red tabby she cat with amber eyes. she is long furred too! Personality: Calm, Kind, Compasionate but has a temper family: Goldendestiny (sister) History: She was born in the clan extras:none Name: Goldendestiny rank:Queen description: Red/gold she cat with Amber eyes. long furred Personality: Temper/ other than that shy family: Ottertail (sister) hitory: born in the clan extras: NOne Otterstar